


Happy Birthday you Bike-Lover

by wintersoda97



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoda97/pseuds/wintersoda97
Summary: Kiriya loves Emu. Emu loves video games.So Kiriya does what Kiriya does best. Lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaidouKuzunoha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/gifts).



> I've been hit with a major writer's block and my confidence is currently nonexistent, so I'm sharing Taka "bike-lover" Kuzunoha's birthday gift until something comes out. Hope you enjoy (;w;)b

“Oh, good morning, Kiriya-san.”

Everyday, as he towards the coroner's office, Kiriya walks down the same hall as Emu, and every time, Emu notices him. 

Kiriya pauses and greets him too.

Emu has yet to comment on the fact that they encounter each other in the halls often, despite working in completely different sectors of the hospital. Maybe he hasn’t memorized the hospital layout, maybe he hasn’t picked up on it, or maybe he doesn’t quite care.

With a concerned look upon his face, Emu asks about his day and if he has been experiencing any trouble lately.

“No, not really. I just had to watch some medical videos,” Kiriya answers, not quite telling the truth. “What about you? Did you stay up last night for that stream you told me about?”

“No, I has to go to bed early because I couldn’t stay awake any longer,” he sheepishly says as he rubs his neck, “I only played a little Tekken before going to bed, but, hey, did you know that--?”

Lately, conversations with Emu end up with Kiriya directing the conversation towards video games. He doesn’t seem to notice, despite it happening almost every time.

Seeing Emu glow as he rambles on about games sets Kiriya’s heart a flutter.

Emu’s hands move as if he had a controller in them, to describe the things that he can’t describe; his head bounces a little, as he’s describing the new playstyle he discovered; and he has a huge smile on his face, a kind of smile that can make flowers grow.

But his heart breaks once he starts paying closer attention.

Emu stares into the distance as if the screen is there, following his movements; his eyes don’t match his gaze, and that smile isn’t directed at him either.

“--Ah!” his body suddenly stiffens as he breaks out of his trance, “I must be keeping you, sorry!” Emu says. Before Kiriya had a chance to protest, to say that he wasn’t taking up his time, Emu gives his farewell and goes back to work. 

Kiriya watches on as he turns the next corner; he lets out a sigh and scratches his head for words unsaid.

He wants to grab Emu, hug him in a tight embrace, and tell him that he cares for him, that he wants to be close to him, in ways other than a rider and his ride.

But he knows that he shouldn’t. 

They’re co-workers. 

And Emu probably doesn’t feel the same way.

Kiriya stares a little bit longer, down the hall that Emu had just left, before leaving in the opposite direction for his own job. 

It’s better to push his feelings aside than to have his heart broken, he tells himself.

It’ll be easier for one of them at the very least.


End file.
